Fireworks
by ZebraPillows
Summary: A OneShot: Kagome and Sesshomaru go to view the light show. Warning AU, Lime, And a bit OOC.


**A/N: Just a one shot to celebrate USA Independence Day. **

**Kagome 1st person POV  
**

**AU  
**

**A bit OOC  
**

**Warning lime. :D**

**FIREWORKS**

I view the world in wisps of swirling energy, dancing through my mind at every instant and when I see him standing beneath the heavy crackling glow of a premature firework it is no different. Yellow beams exude from his tall chiseled form, as if he himself is an explosive light. This night is thick, humid, my skin glistens with a cold light sweat that claims every inch of me. My heart is hammering, a drum thrumming low and bold beneath my chest, and I worry he feels it as his wandering hand grazes the shallow dip of my back.

I'm led to a large field filled with throngs of people, mindless meat sacks chewing and yacking – There are concession stands surrounding us like an army, while no other forms of entertainment are unleashed on the flock.

His breath is hot on my ear and the sound of his voice almost makes me trip, but his arms steady me, for this I am grateful. I'm not exactly sure what he's mumbled, the crowd is too loud and my anxiety is high. I'm led to a secluded area near a dirt smeared first baseball diamond. Butterflies swam in my abdomen, I can't help but to love this romantic side of him. A pure blue blanket is laid out before me, and his lips spread into a warm smile that crinkles near his eyes. My breath catches in my throat.

Dark thickened lengths billow, My hair tangles in the wind like delicate ribbons, but he seems not to care – or he finds me more beautiful this way because he's taken my petite form flush against his firmly sculpted chest. I can hear a harsh thrumming, even through the heavy noise around us, and I realize that his heart is beating just as erratically as mine. A slight tremble eases through his large hands as they run smooth circles over my back, catching slightly on the clasp of my bra beneath my thin tank top.

I wore the scanty shirt just to please him, my breasts plump and perky bounce lightly with my every step, and I only wish from him to notice. His sun-kissed eyes slip over them smoldering with lust and I'm pleased to know he appreciates my attributes. They are soft, real, and achy. I constrict my breasts against his ridged abs to relieve some of the sensitivity, his slight erection pressing hard near my navel. Dark brows raise at my boldness and he seems to hesitate before dipping his head to capture my lips in a kiss. Hot and simple he only lingers a moment before ending the small intimate action.

I wish he would have continued. Even the slightest movements of his flesh against mine send a heady of pressure to the pit of my stomach and wetness between my thighs. I'm glad I wore a loose skirt as he sits with me on the thick blanket.

His long legs are encased in rich blue jeans while a white shirt stretches tight across his bulging muscles. I want to rip the clothes from his body, but as we are in public it's not entirely appropriate. A glowing necklace falls from the sky, landing beside our blanket and a small girl retrieves it with a giggle, completely oblivious to the sexual tension between he and I. My anxiety returns with full force, I tense, but his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me back into his lap, eases it somehow.

Thunder claps, echoing in my chest cavity and bursting my ears, signaling the start of the fireworks. My head snaps up to catch the massive sparkle. An awe fills the entire crowd, and all is quiet save for the massive booming cadence of the black powder igniting. A red light sizzles through the sky, fizzles, and a cry rakes against the sound as another bead of light joins in the explosion. Like choreographed glowworms, the sky fills with shapes and patterns, bursting in my eyes.

A particularly loud slam knocks my chest and I flinch, my nerves lighting on fire as his finger slips against the side of my breast. His eyes are filled with alarm, worried I'll be angry and I assure him I'm not by relaxing into the touch while running my small hand over his thigh, feeling the sinuous muscle through rough fabric.

I envision him naked before me, a happy trail of silver hair runs deliciously between his abs to a rather large steadfast erection. The image lingers and I'm dazed, I want it, I want him…I need him to end these careful ministrations and to ravage me mind body and soul, but he just smirks and pulls me closer to his chest.

Comfort and security, I know these two things will always exist between us…but sometimes a girl just needs to be taken advantage of. I wriggle my bottom against his crotch and relish in the surprised hiss that escapes his soft lips. He eyes me, searching my face for some hidden meaning, I try to ooze desire, force some smoldering lust into my honey brown eyes.

Leaning forward he runs firm hands over my hips and along my thighs, grazing my skin peeking from the skirt's edge and I shiver, suddenly fireworks are lighting just beneath my skin. I'm on fire and every brush of fabric and skin is pure unadulterated bliss. I bite my lip, refusing a moan as his lips tickle the lobe of my ear.

"Enjoy the show." It's an order, deep and low, but I can't concentrate on the bursts of colorful light with his blunt nails grazing my legs and his cock resting hard beneath my ass.

The finale comes painfully slow as a million shooting stars careen through the sky, exploding all at once in a screeching boom that almost seems to stop and restart my heart all at once. Smoke billows, creeping in through the darkness like death, but I can hardly pay attention to it with his lips brushing lightly against my trembling pulse. His name is on the tip of my tongue, but I hold back the moan, worried that the herd of spectators around us will hear it.

A long digit traces the top of my skirt before dipping inside. My eyes are wide, I know what will happen but I cannot think past his tongue twirling sinfully over my neck. I grip his arm tight, all blood leaving my fingertips as I clench his muscle hard. His finger skims my soft folds, easing in to massage my clit with the desire already seeping from my core. I'm so wet, aching for something – anything to fill my canal, but a light shines through the endless night.

In one torturous motion, his finger leaves my skirt and my libidinous vagina. A groan scrambles in my chest, my stomach churns, and the officer in blue tell us to leave. – I nearly scream as the final light escapes my eyes, but Sesshomaru laughs. Its deep and full, resonating through his chest, and instead of screaming, I kiss him while fireworks explode behind my eyes.

**A/N: I just typed this up quick to share for the 4****th**** of July, which I celebrated tonight. =) Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd take the time. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
